Lord of Da Bling
Lord of the Bling' is the local rap battle champion. He is portrayed by Brandon Mychal Smith.' Personality “Lord of Da Bling” is the local rap battle champion. He is the main antagonist during the movie. He’s very vocal about the fact that his skills will never be rivaled by anyone--especially not Cyrus. History He has beat almost every person he competed against in a rap battle. Relationships Cyrus DeBarge Lord of Da Bling seems to not be very fond of Cyrus. Cyrus is a pretty good rapper and Lord of Da Bling is not very happy about that. With "Truth" around, Lord of Da Bling struggles to keep his title. He reveals that Bling is a taxi driver. Roxanne Andrews When Lord of Da Bling first sees Roxanne when she comes to the club, he tries showing off by making fun of Kris McDuffy, whom he believed was Truth at the time. Roxanne tried saying something back to comfort Kris, but Lyla made her go. The two then later again meet at a rap battle in the neighborhood, when he says that he could defeat Revealation, though is interrupted by seeing Roxanne walking with Cyrus. He then asks her she is walking with "the bus boy", to which he calls him out. Cyrus then chickens out of the requested fight and him and Roxanne walk away. At the Grand Slam competition, after Lord of Da Bling defeats Revelation and Cyrus challenges him to a rap battle, Lord of Da Bling acuses Roxanne of being in the backround saying that he's got style, and later comments "kissy kissy Roxanne" and tells her that he'll take her out to dinner and have Cyrus house-sit, to which Roxanne disagrees with by shaking her head. It is noted that Lord of Da Bling may have a crush on Roxanne and that may be another reason he has a grudge against Cyrus. Kris McDuffy Lord of Da Bling and Kris did not interact much, but are noted to be enemies from the past. When Kris is revealed to be "Truth", Lord of Da Bling tries showing off to Roxanne by saying that he doesn't think Kris deserves to be famous and makes fun of him. Later on in the rap battle between him and Cyrus, he asks Cyrus why Kris is his back-up dancer "like an extra on Soul Train", to which Kris starts hesitating to, and also explains that Lord of Da Bling is confused as to why Cyrus is now "Truth". Lord of Da Bling may have a grudge against Kris because he has a possible crush on Roxanne, and is jealous that she likes him. Trivia *He is an amazing rapper. *He is jealous of Cyrus/"Truth". *He is the local rap battle champion. *His name is a parody of the title of the movie, Lord of the Rings. *In the end, it is revealed he is a taxi cab driver. *He is the bully character in the movie. *He has no life and raps at a teen club. *His secret is revealed by Cyrus that he drives a taxi cab. *He's the main antagonist of the movie. Gallery To view '''Lord of Da Bling's '''gallery, go here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Singers Category:Trivia Category:Rappers Category:LIS Category:Adults Category:Male Gallleries Category:Antagonist